


11 pm crush

by dimplemono (renegxde)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Student!Reader - Freeform, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a kitten - Freeform, diner waiter!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegxde/pseuds/dimplemono
Summary: Jaebum hates his job, but he loves you.ft. a kitten





	11 pm crush

Jaebum hated working the graveyard shift. Nobody ever came into the diner, he wasn’t allowed to put on headphones so he was stuck listening to music with the crappy speakers of the crappy radio playing crappy radio songs. He hated the diner, he hated the customers who more often than not were rude and insulting and he hated the smell of the food the cooks whipped up. 

But he loved you. 

He loved the way your eyebrows furrowed in concentration when you examined the menu. He loved how your eyes darted to him when you didn’t think he was looking. He loved how your cheeks darkened when he did catch you. He loved how you’d get lost in the music you listened to and how you’d savour every bite of the food you’d ordered. 

You were one of the only regulars at the diner and you were the only regular that left a decent tip. You were also the only regular Jaebum really wanted to kiss.

The first evening you’d come in drenched, thunder boomed outside and you were holding a tiny ball of something fluffy in your arms and begged Jaebum to let you in with what turned out to be the smallest kitten known to man. 

The kitten had looked up at him, wide eyed and miserably drenched and Jaebum had fallen in love instantly. With the kitten. His unhealthy crush on his sweet regular had only really begun when you’d smiled at him, teeth on full display, eyes scrunched up almost disappearing into your cheeks and a breathless “thank you” on you lips. 

He felt as though he’d been punched. 

He managed to stutter out a “you’re welcome” only to completely mess up his next words. What should have come out as “Would you like something warm to drink?” became “whaatayousomwadrink?”  You cocked your head at him in confusion and Jaebum was sure his cheeks would explode. He coughed once, claiming to have a bit of a cold before asking again. Once more you looked at him as though he’d hung the moon and he gulped and walked off after you’d asked him for a hot cup of tea to fight off the cold of the rain. 

So maybe he wasn’t exactly suave. Maybe he made a complete fool of himself in front of you. But you weren’t any better. One night he’d accidentally brushed your arm with his hand and gooseflesh rose on your skin trailing all the way up to your neck. You’d felt your cheeks darken at your painfully obvious reaction because Jaebum was still there standing above you, waiting for you to give him your order. 

And you’ll be damned if he didn’t wink at you before turning on his heel shouting across the empty diner what you’d ordered.

Jaebum had ended up adopting the drenched kitten you’d brought in the first night. He wasn’t chipped and in dire need of a home and Jaebum had fallen instantly in love with him so it really had been a no brainer. 

You would sometimes ask him how the cat was doing and since the diner was completely dead at 11 pm going on midnight he’d pull out his phone and show you pictures and videos of the tiny kitten that had grown into an alarming big and fluffy cat with long white eyebrows and a bushy tail. 

When you came into the diner one evening looking close to tears and sniffling awkwardly in a failed attempt to not draw attention to the very fact that you were sniffling and close to tears Jaebum’s brain screeched to a halt. 

He wasn’t very good with emotions. He didn’t know how to handle you, crying, in his diner. He’d only ever seen you smiling or concentrating on a paper you were finishing up or half asleep in your food. He’d never seen you sad or even emotionally vulnerable. And maybe that was why he had no idea how to react to your tears as they eventually travelled down your face and fell on the cheap ikea table in a gentle drip drop. 

He awkwardly shuffled closer to you, hesitantly reaching out to comfort you by squeezing your shoulder. Clearly he’d made a mistake as you jerked out of his grip and looked up at him, eyes wide with shock and confusion. 

 

He quickly apologised, he hadn’t meant to be too forward he knew it was awkward he knew you two weren’t well acquainted enough but he couldn’t just let you cry on his cheap table. You gave him a watery smile at his poor attempt of a joke. 

He let slip out that you had a beautiful smile and at that your eyes widened dramatically. He registered what he said ten seconds after the actual words had left his mouth and now he couldn’t help but as though he’d already taken the plunge. He might as well just go for the kill. 

He cleared his throat, once, twice and a third time for good measure before he tried to say what he’d wanted to say. 

He thought you had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

He would love to make you smile and make you laugh.

He would like to go out with you. 

He had a crush on his eleven pm regular. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://goldenmahnae.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
